In Concert - The Aftermath
by LouEthelip
Summary: Story based on the WKRP episode "In Concert" In this story members of WKRP are at an awards dinner having been nominated for their reporting of the rock concernt in Cincinnati where 11 people died. Please review after reading.


In Concert - The Aftermath

By

LouEthelip

Almost every form of media had their own special awards night. While many had heard

of the Oscars, Emmy's, Tony's, or Grammy's there was an award banquet for radio called "The

Marconi's" named after the inventor of the radio.

At one of the tables of the Washington D.C. event sat several people from a little

known station in Cincinnati. Its call letters were WKRP. Each member at the table were

laughing and joking. They were not expecting to win the award they were nominated for this

evening. That allowed them to enjoy the festivities and bask in the glow of this new found

success. In fact they were shocked to have even received a nomination for the award based

their report on the eleven people who had died at a rock concert at Riverfront Stadium.

There were many other notable stories that also got nominated. The station who broke

the Camp David peace agreement between Israel and Egypt. The first peace agreement of its

kind. It was considered the co-favorite to win the award. Another station got a nomination

on its story of the New Orleans police strike that wound up causing the cancellation of

Mardi Gras. From Texas one of their stations was nominated for the 26 tornados that had

swept through the state in one day. Two local stations capital Washington D.C. was

represented with two nominations. One station for their report of a gay rights parade, and

the other co-favorite the station who broke the Iran Hostage Crisis.

Sadly not all the staff of WKRP could make it to the event since it was being held

away from their home office. Dr. Johnny Fever who admitted he would be very out of place at

this event anyway made a promise to fellow D.J. Venus Flytrap that he'd be glad to pull

double duty and take over his show as well as his own. While the good doctor would take care

of the radio shows secretary Jennifer Marlow also stayed back to attend to the day to day

operations of that station. Something she basically did anyway but in a subtle way. Also the

owner of the station Mrs. Carlson stayed behind claiming to feeling to ill for such a trip.

That left "the big guy" Arthur Carlson the general manager of the station, program

director Andy Travis, advertising account manager Herb Tarlek, and Venus Flytrap the

nighttime player of records for the station. Seated also at the table was the reason the

others were here. Then there were the two people who broke the story that they were all her

for newscasters Les Nessman and Bailey Quarters.

Looking around Bailey couldn't help but be impressed by how sharp each of the men

dressed for the affair. Each were adorned in a sharp black and white tuxedo. Even the

normally flamboyant Venus known for his flashy outfits which seemed to cover every color of

the rainbow dressed in the more subdued "penguin suit." At the table he admitted having done

so because he was afraid that if he wore a fancier tux that he'd been stereotyped as a pimp

and that perhaps Bailey was one of his "ladies of the evening.". In the end his respect for

the young women was too high. The only extravagance to his attire was the addition of a

walking cane . Even in the more subdued black and white he managed to look quite dapper.

To a man each of them could never recall a time when Bailey looked so stunningly

beautiful. If there had ever been a time when a caterpillar had turned into a lovely

butterfly before their eye's this was the time. This was hardly an accident because before

leaving for their trip Jennifer had talked with some of her friends in the area. She had

arranged for a complete spa treatment that included a massage with facial and hair

beautification. In addition another friend was contacted for her outfit. At first Bailey

complained afraid that she would look too "girly" and that it would make her look less than

professional. The way she wanted to be treated this night. Not as some sort of trophy to be

hit on like the guy's always did with the receptionist. For most of the fitting she was

insistent on wearing something with slacks. Eventually the designer found a wonderful full

length dress. It was crème colored with sequins throughout. She felt embarrassed about

paying so much for the dress even though the station was covering her expenses for the trip.

Since these award were not televised it was common for the winners of each award to

speak for longer than the 45 seconds a normal televised show would allow. However the

speeches were rarely beyond a couple of minutes at the most. Still each thanked those who

had voted for them. Some even made additional thanks for their stations. In all the awards

was just going into their 2nd hour when the final award of the evening was preparing to be

awarded.

Two men stepped out from the end of the stage. After introducing themselves the

mentioned that this was the highest "Marconi" award. It would be given to the station who

broke the story of the year. Each nomination was mentioned, the station call letters were

announced including WKRP's and finally the reporter or reporters who broke the story. It

took a great deal of restraint for the WKRP staff to not go crazy when they were mentioned.

They just politely clapped with the rest of the crowd but it was obvious how they were

gushing with pride. After the reading of the nominations came the big announcement.

"And now the winner of the Marconi for news story of the year is….."

The envelope was ripped open and the paper inside was unfolded. Both read the

contents and together spoke into the microphone.

"In Concert. 11 die in riot. WKRP radio in Cincinnati. Les Nessman and Bailey

Quarters reporting."

A giant spotlight hit the table as all the people sitting there looked at each other

with stunned reactions. Jaws were dropping in shock. Of course a couple of seconds later you

could see the look in Herb Tarlek's eyes. He was already thinking of how this award could

benefit the station with higher revenues for commercials. The big guy's chest started

puffing out in pride while Venus flashed his widest smile while applauding. While all this

was happening Les and Bailey looked at each other in disbelief. All the stories that had

been on air this year. Even those who had shared the nominations with them and yet they were

the ones who finished on top.

Les, ever the gentleman helped to pull Bailey's chair out and together they made

their was to the dais. Each was given their own Marconi award. Motioning toward the

microphone Les tried to prompt Bailey to speak first. However with a nod of her head she

tried to return the favor. Reluctantly he did so. The entire room could see the giant

bandage on the cleft of his chin from where he cut himself shaving getting ready for the

show. Clearing his through he took a giant breath and began."

"I didn't bring any notes for a speech tonight because I thought with the caliber of

the entries we wouldn't win. Thank you for surprising us."

The audience laughed at the bluntness of the comment.

"So if you don't mind I'm going to shoot from the hip as they say. First I want to

thank those who voted for Miss…er I mean Ms. Quarters and myself."

Holding her head down Bailey did her best stifle a snicker. It has never been easy

for Les to admit to her feminist side. However now he was honoring it a way by making sure

he correctly announced her.

"This story was unique to me. Normally at the station I do stories that are more

agricultural in nature. I could talk about my silver sow awards but I won't bore you with

that. Ms. Quarters and myself are very likely the two most opposite people you can imagine.

Not just in age…..obviously. I grew up in a very conservative town with conservative ideals.

Ms. Quarters is an admitted feminist. Perhaps not as militant as other's I've met over the

years but a feminist just the same. She was vital to a lot of the details that went into the

story because she was there while I had not been. Can you imagine me at a rock and roll

concert?"

Looking out he could see many heads nodding in agreement.

"Many of the details written in the story came from her perspective. I like to think

that is what made the story special…..more personable. I think it was that perspective that

helped us win this award tonight. So thank you Bailey…..er Ms. Quarters. Also thank you for

this award ladies and gentleman. On a final note to my boss Mr. Carlson. I know her contract

with the company will be expiring soon. Do everything you can to keep her signed on because

quite frankly any station would be proud to have her on their staff."

As he stepped away from the microphone there was applause and the female part of the

duo took over. She had already started crying.

"Back at our station we had a little pool on how long it would take before I

started crying. I bet on myself to not cry at all. I guess whoever bet on me in less that 30

seconds won the pool."

Looking down at the table she noticed the others pointed towards the stage. Turning

around she noticed Les meekly putting his hand up partially as if admitting he was the one

she was talking about. The audience burst out in laughter at the spontaneity of the moment.

Waiting for the moment to pass she continued.

"This has been a wonderful night. Though I've been amazed by how many people have

said to me that Les and myself must have a great working relationship to have written such

an article. To be honest though that is not the case. Since my start with WKRP we've butted

heads a few times. I won't deny there has been tension between us which I admit led to some

animosity. However the details I wish to keep private. I remember the concert well. Unlike

Les I had gone to the concert. When I found out what happened it made me sick inside. Almost

dead. When we were asked by our boss to report on the details I didn't want to. To be honest

I didn't feel strong enough. Luckily for me, luckily for the station, Les was the

professional between us at that moment. He helped me find my courage to move forward when I

wasn't sure I could. What happened that night was a tragedy. Even though our reporting of it

won us this award I still wish it hadn't happened. Still, thank you all for the fantastic

award. I'm humbled. Though not humble enough not to say you guy's better watch out or this

feminist will be coming after your jobs someday. Thank you so much."

The smile on Bailey's face let the crowd know it was meant as a joke and they took

it that way. They all laughed as they left the podium. However before they took the first

step back down they did something. Some wondered if they had planned it. Or it was simply an

improvised moment that each thought of independently. Thrusting their trophies in the air

the shouted for the entire room to hear.

"Mr. Carlson! We did it"

Editor's note: The Marconi award really do exist in real life though they didn't come into

existence until 2005. However it game me an award ceremony for this story. This tale was

based on the WKRP show "In Concert" which was based on the real life incident at Riverfront

Stadium where 11 people died at a concert involving The Who.


End file.
